With the advent of modern electronic computing devices, a vast amount of information is created and captured through content creation applications, such as word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, slide presentation applications, notes taking applications, and the like. In addition, large amounts of content items are captured as photographs, screenshots, video files, audio files, etc. In many situations, a user desires to insert or paste captured content into an application document for a variety of purposes. For example, a user of a notes taking application may desire to capture a page from an Internet-based newspaper for insertion into his/her notes for later use.
Unfortunately, many electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablet computing devices, personal computers, and laptop computers store captured content, such as photographs and captured screenshots, into a single content repository. When a user desires to retrieve a given content item, for example, a screenshot, he/she must navigate through all stored content items to find the desired screenshot or other captured content item. Such a navigation process can be time-consuming and cumbersome, requiring the user to view tens or even hundreds of images to find the desired screenshot or other captured content item.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.